spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Patches
Patches are optional, but incredibly useful things that players can add onto armor and weapons to give a variety of effects. Below is a list of patches, organized by their order in-game. Some patches are missable; it is possible to miss them and never get them back. Such patches are labeled in bold. Weapon Strap-Ons Unknown Equipment Patches Ewww... *Moldy Patch - *Fungus Patch - Mr. Slave's Ass (Loot from bacteria just past the Phone) Life Drain *Ghost Patch - In the Church. Inside Father Maxi's room, the cabinet on the left. *ManBearPig Hoof - Looted from Al Gore after defeating him. *Prenuptial Document - At the Pleases and Sparkles Club. Brutish *Axe Patch - *Katana Patch - In the crack at City Sushi (requires gnome dust) Lonely *Mace Patch - *Fencing Patch - South Park Gazette (Requires Gnome Dust) Melee Fighter *Duelist's Patch - Near the house to the left of the community center. *Pentagram Patch - Taco Bell (Loot from first Nazi Zombie) *Iron Skewers - *Barbarian Patch - Canada (Caverns of Quebec, looted from the six dire animals) Ranged *Arrow Patch - Jimmy's House (Kitchen) *Quiver Patch - *Fingerless Glove Patch - *Valkyrie Patch - Sewers (Near the beginning.) *Elven Archer Patch - *Gauntlet Patch - Tweek Bros. Coffee (Outside, under the bench. Requires Gnome Dust.) *Crossbow Patch - inside the barn (Use Gnome Dust) *Ranger Patch - Banff (the chest on the right side of the church) Bzzzt! *Circuit Patch - Stark's Pond (Sunken UFO, requires probe) *Jellyfish Patch - Crab People Cave (Chest. Requires Nagasaki) Ability Damage *Weightlifting Patch - Abilities do 10% more damage. Level 6 *Superhero Patch - Clyde's Fortress (Heal Wendy BEFORE destroying the gargoyles) Armor *Suit of Armor Patch - *Alien Defensive Matrix - *Samurai Warrior Patch - Police station Roof *Exoskeleton Patch - Crab People cave (Right side.) *Self Defense Patch - In the crack at City Sushi (requires gnome dust) *Tactical Armor Pad - Mr. Slave's Ass (Loot from a SWAT soldier) Bulky *Elvish Loyalty Patch - Elven Kingdom (Near the base of the tree.) *Miner's Patch - Your room (Loot from underpants gnome during Defeat the Underpants Gnomes.) *Brown Badge of Courage - Mr. Slave's Ass (Stomach) *Tactical Armor Patch - Fan the Flames *Flame Patch - In the School. From KO´ed elf with basketball go right and destroy the plank. *Ghost Pepper - Mr. Slave's Ass (Chest just past the flashlight) Frost *Snowball Patch - South Park Elementary (In the vent area. Requires probe) *Avalanche Awareness Patch - South Park Elementary (Outside, on the left, near the woods. Use gnome dust to shrink down and go into the log.) Full of PP! *Daywalker's Patch - South Park Elementary (Loot from one of the gingers in the basement) *Federation Patch - Kevin Stoley's house (Parent's bedroom) Magnets *Buckyball Magnets - *Small Magnet - Kyle's house (Garage.) Surge *Bow and Arrow Patch - Jimmy's House (Attic) *Cheerleader's Patch - In Mr. Makey's office at the school. Behind the desk. *Flaming Sword Patch - Tower of Peace (2nd floor, requires key from same floor) *Action Hero Badge - Movie Theater *Shard of a Beer Bottle - Street merchant *Shit-stained Badge - Outside Kenny's house *Red Cross Badge - Storage center roof *Cross Swords Patch - *Snowflake Patch - On top of Photo Dojo (Requires probe) *Amazon Patch - *Sword Patch - South Park Elementary (Loot from Stan, if you sided with the Humans) *Boxing Badge - South Park Elementary (Loot from a foe at the fire hose, in the cafeteria) *South Park Cows Patch - South Park Elementary (In the vent area. Requires probe.) *Battery Label - South Park Elementary (Basement) *Burning Skull Patch - *Sword and Shield Patch - *Don't Tread on Me Patch - Your parent's dresser during Defeat the Underpants Gnomes. *Mr. Yuck Patch - *Frozen Skull Patch - *High Voltage Warning Label - *Ankh Pendant - *Dairy Council Patch - Clyde's fortress (Gnome tunnel) Blessed *Jesus Loves Me Patch - Unplanned Parenthood (pipe near the dead soldier with the grenade) Healer's Balm *Healer's Patch - *Socialized Medicine Patch - Banff General Store *Purple Heart Badge - Regeneration *Bubble Gum Wrapper - South Park Elementary (Loot from ginger boss) *Candy Bar Wrapper - *Rock Candy Wrapper - South Park Elementary (First room of the basement) *Golden Ticket - South Park Bank (Use Gnome Dust and go through the hole behind the desk.) Thorns *Studded Dog Collar - reward for killing the dog as part of the Big Game Hunter quest *Thorny Branch - *Demon Claw - Banff General Store *Barbed Wire Patch - reward for collecting all 30 Chinpokomon Vengeance *ManBearPig Ear - *White Whale Patch - Jimbo's Chest (after completing his quest) *Six-Fingered Hand Patch - Clyde's Fortress (Shop) Battle Rage *Berserker Patch - Clyde's Fortress (Ground level, the chest right at the entrance) Cautious *Turtle Patch - Jimbo's Chest (after completing his quest) Category:Lists Category:Gameplay